cardgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chinese Go Fish
Chinese Go Fish is played with full decks with 54 cards. For 2~4 players, use 1 deck; for 5~8 players, use 2 decks. The game takes about 10~15 minutes per deck. Terminology A standard card carries a rank and a weight. The rank for numerals is its face value, A is 1, and J, Q, K are 11, 12, 13 respectively. The weights for spades, hearts, clubs, and diamonds are 1 lb, 3/4 lb, 1/2 lb, and 1/4 lb. Joker has rank 14 and weighs 1 lb. A fish is a pair of cards whose sum of rank is 14. Jokers are called the solo fish. The pile of cards from which cards are drawn is called the stock. An orderly pile in the center of the table from which fishes are caught is called the pond. A pond with exactly 5 cards is open. A pond with less than 5 cards is closed. When the pond has more than 5 cards, the first 5 cards from bottom are discarded so that the pond is closed. Each player keeps a orderly pile of cards face up representing the fish they caught, separate from their hand. This pile is called the basket. Pairing a card on the table and a card in hand forming a fish is called catching '''the card. The player has to place both cards on top of their basket immediately after catching. The order of placement is decided by the player and can not be changed. Placing a card in hand on top of the pond is called '''play. Gameplay 5 cards are dealt to each player from a shuffled pile of cards (the "stock"). A play order is assigned. The first player starts the first round. A player must draw, fish, or steal in their turn. When the stock is not empty, Draw: The player takes a card from the stock, and play one to the pond. Fish: The player catches a card from the pond, takes two from the stock (or one if no more's available), and play one to the pond. When the pond is open, all cards can be caught. When the pond is closed, only the top card can be caught, Steal: The player catches the top card from someone else's basket, and takes one from the stock. During any phase of their turn, the player can place a joker in hand on top of their basket, and immediately draw one card from the stock. A player can only catch one fish (except for solo fish) per round. A player always ends their turn with exactly 5 cards in hand unless it's the endgame. Endgame is when the stock is empty. In endgame the pond stays open. In endgame, if the player has no more than 5 cards after fishing or stealing, they do not have to play a card to the pond. They have to play a card to the pond if they do not fish or steal. The game finishes when all players are empty-handed. Count the total weight of the fishes in their basket. The player with the heaviest basket wins. Tips # When in doubt, play the cheapest card (diamond